Surpassing Love
by the meow of vortex
Summary: He remembered when her touch was enough to keep him here. - Helga/Salazar


**_Written for the prompt of the day at the Golden Snitch forum. Prompt: "I'm sorry, I never loved you." Word: 702+ Pairing: Helga/Salazar_**

* * *

 _Those fools._

Salazar Slytherin scowled as he stepped down the last few steps that led from the stone building that he had helped build himself with his _comrades_. Each step further did nothing to soften the blow of bitterness that was inside, festering stronger and stronger.

" _Wait!"_

He stopped. If it had been Rowena or Godric, he wouldn't had trusted himself to turn around without a painful spell on the surface of his lips, waiting to be uttered and strike. _Ah, his bitterness ran deep._

This was _her_ though. Sweet, sweet Helga and no matter how much anger he had, Salazar thought it would be impossible to strike her with such dark magic. Reluctantly, he turned to face her. _  
_

Strands of her brown hair were escaping the bun on her head and she was bent over, catching her breath. Salazar realized she must've hurried from the kitchens to find him after his _disagreement_ with the others.

Even though he found it impossible to harm her, his voice was short and sharp, "What do you want, Helga?"

Her eyes looked at him desperately,"One of the students saw you leaving."

He sighed, "Does it matter? I always leave."

Helga frowned and took a step closer like she was afraid he would scamper off like a scared rabbit. "Rowena told me that you and Godric were at odds again."

He sneered, "We are _always_ at odds with each other."

Helga looked up at the sky as though it held the answer on what to say in reply. It only made Salazar upset, he snapped, "Stop looking to the clouds as if they hold the answers, foolish woman!"

Helga closed her eyes as if the skies _had_ answered her, "You're hurt, Salazar." She opened her eyes and met his. Like many times before, in front of a warm fireplace with the flames dancing within, he found it hard to look away from her dark eyes that held such warmth and love.

The bitterness and pride in him grew like a bucket of cold water doused over such flames and he turned away, "Godric is a fool. His idiocy will be the end of magic and the world itself. Rowena has lost her knowledge to the fragilty of her heart and soon this place will burn aflame with death." Salazar laughed, "I'm a survivor, Helga. I do not wish to be here when it happens."

"You're _leaving?!"_ Helga stepped away, shaking her head, "You seek power, not survival." Her hand twitched at her side as if she wished to reach forward and grab him. "Do not _care at all?_ Do you even care for _me_ enough to overcome your ambition?"

He froze.

Salazar remembered the nights he visited Helga in the kitchen.

He remembered her touch, warm and soft when it seemed like his life had stopped, bringing him back to life.

He remembered when that was enough to keep him here.

Salazar smiled thinly, "Tell me, Helga, if I asked you to come with me, would you?" His dark geen eyes met her with a challenge that she faltered at. "I know you care for me just as I do with you."

"My... loyalty is with my students and Hogwarts, Salazar. You can't leave! This is your home."

Salazar smiled bitterly, "You see, it's the same with you as myself. My ambition surpasses my love for you." He laughed, "As your loyalty surpasses any love for me."

Helga was staring at him, stunned and looking almost to the brink of tears. He ignored her for the sake of his own courage. He promised himself not to harm her _physically._

"It would seem that maybe it wasn't love at all." He stated mockingly, watching her but avoiding her eyes as much as he could.

"Sala-"

"I'm sorry. " He turned away, "I never loved you." _Lies_

Salazar turned on the spot to Disapparate, feeling the magic surge through him, and he found it hard to concentrate as the sounds of choked sobs reached his ears and he was _gone._

Bitterness grew in him again. This time aimed at no one but himself.

 _He might have been better off hexing her after all._


End file.
